


Party Crashers

by maxthetransguy



Series: Anx is Basically B@man [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short, Virgil's powers, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: Roman and Virgil's wedding party gets a little out of hand. then they speech. that's it. that's the fanfiction. The wedding song is In Case You Don't Live Forever by Ben Platt. Highly recommend listening to.





	Party Crashers

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.

This fucking party will be the death of me I swear. My husband(!!!!) and I with the help of Patton and Logan worked meticulously to make this party happen and now it’s happening and I hate it. Roman and I are in our costumes. It makes me feel somewhat safe, this sense of familiarity. But everyone is approaching us, congratulating us, thanking us, thanking ME and it’s nerve wracking.

“Relax, my love,” Ro says gently.

“Princey, my name is literally Anxiety,” I retort.

“Ah, a lovers’ spat,” a new voice says.

Roman grows rigid.

“They so make a cute couple,” another voice, this one I recognize, says sarcastically.

“Deceit,” I growl.

“Remus,” Roman snaps at the same time.

The two men in question smirk at us. Deceit, my asshole ex stands holding hands with a man who looks like Roman with a stupid ass mustache.

“I’m offended, Ro. My own twin didn’t invite me to his wedding?” the Roman look-alike says with a smile.

“Remus, this is my husband, Anxiety. Anxiety, my twin Remus,” Roman says, careful to conceal my identity.

“He probably knows my name,” I say tensely. “After all, he’s holding hands with my ex.”

“Yes, Virgil, and I so admire your lovely husband,” Deceit snarks.

“Why are you two here?” I demand.

“To have fun. Besides, Anxiety is a hero now. And every hero needs villains,” Remus sneers.

With that, the room is thrown into chaos. People are screaming and running as thugs pour in and start attacking.

  1. Am. Furious.

The room is thrown into shadows and people gasp. I shoot into the air, and cause everyone to freeze. The shadows clear enough so Deceit and Remus (who look shocked) as well as myself and Roman are the only ones visible. Roman looks amazed.

“ **HOW DARE YOU** ,” my voice booms, echoing and taking on a dark tone. “ **HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUIN MY WEDDING PARTY** .”

“A-Anxiety, look-” Deceit tries.

“ **NO. YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK. I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN MY HAPPINESS WITH THE MAN I LOVE OR HURT THE PEOPLE CELEBRATING WITH US** ,” I growl.

The shadows emerge from my back like fucking Doc Ock tentacles. I lash them out and grab Deceit and Remus from their waists, lifting them up.

“Anx,” Roman whispers nervously.

I hesitate then turn dark again. “ **LOOK AT THAT MAN, AND THANK HIM. HE IS THE ONLY REASON I AM NOT GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB** .”

“Th-thanks, Prince!” Remus squeaks.

“ **CALL YOUR GOONS OFF AND LEAVE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. BECAUSE IF I DO, PRINCEY WON’T BE ABLE TO SAVE YOUR PITIFUL LIVES** ,” I warn.

I drop them ten feet and the shadows slink back into me. I descend to the floor and unfreeze the room. The goons scatter, followed out by Remus and Deceit.

“It would be wise to distract our guests by sharing your speeches now,” Logan mutters as he passes.

“Then you should do your dance!” Patton adds.

I nod to Princey. “Ladies first.”

Roman lets out an offended noise. “Excuse me! I am a man. A man who is manly! A manly man!”

“Speech, love.”

“Attention everyone!” he calls. “I would like to share a few words.” Everyone grows silent. “Now, I had no idea Anxiety could do that. He’s been holding out on me in regards to his powers.” Laughter. “We both sincerely thank you all for coming and celebrating this day with us. Although Anxiety and I got off to a rocky start-”

“Understatement,” I interrupt with a smile, causing more laughter.

“Well yes. It was quite a bad start, but this villain stole many things, including my heart,” Roman says.

The audience aws.

“Come on, don’t ‘awwww’! That was the cheesiest pick up line ever. Have standards, people!” I tease.

“As you can see, we butt heads often and we are completely different, but yet he still completes me. And I wouldn’t trade him for anything,” Princey says.

“So I guess it’s my turn. Princey is… everything to me. He’s my light. And have you seen the way I dress? I never left my teenage emo phase. I need all the light I can get, and Princey, well he brings the light I need. I love him more than I thought possible because, let’s be honest, he’s an absolute imbecile. But I wouldn’t change a thing about him and about us. Though, I do wish he kicked my butt less. Anyway, I love this man so much, and I’m glad you are here to witness this. So we’re going to dance to our wedding song. Join in if you’d like. We’d love that,” I say.

As [‘In Case You Don’t Live Forever’ by Ben Platt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlkA0mOzzO4) starts playing, we wrap our arms around each other and start to sway.

“I love you,” I murmur.

“And I, you,” Roman replies.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mess that I used to avoid my writer's block on other fanfics. fml. Let me know what you thought!!


End file.
